Yoshinori
by xDawn
Summary: Takes place during the early Meiji Era in Edo, Japan. Naruto is caught stealing from the Emperor and is sentence to a cruel time to spend with an Uchiha who doesn't know what to think anymore.Rated M for future chapters.
1. The Bastard

Hiya everybody! ^_^ Hope you are all having a great day. If not then i hope it gets better :D I hope you enjoy the story and have fun reading it. Its based of a historical period on Edo.

_My heart beat stumbles and my back bone crumbles  
I feel is it real as the lynch mob doubles  
they want blood and they'll kill for it,  
drain me and they'll kneel for it  
burn me at the stake met the devil made the deal for it,  
guiteens dreams ya they're guiteen gleams,  
the blood of they're enemies watch in while they sense me,  
sentencing decease sentence decease  
and watch them bask in the glory of their holy disease_

Song: Sell Your Soul  
Artist: Hollywood Undead

* * *

Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Age: 23  
Occupation: Thief  
Relatives: Adopted father, Iruka  
Height: 5'7  
Orientation: Bisexual  
Statues: Single

Name: Sasuke Uchiha  
Age: 24  
Occupation: Samurai  
Relatives: Brother, an assassin  
Height: 5'9  
Orientation: Gay  
Statues: Single

Name: Kakashi Hatake  
Age: 31  
Occupation: Daimyo  
Relatives: None  
Height: 5'10  
Orientation: Gay  
Statues: Single

Name: Sarutobi Asuma  
Age: 33  
Occupation: Aristocrat, Shogun  
Relatives: Wife and one child.  
Height: 5'11  
Orientation: Straight  
Statues: Married

Name: Iruka Umino  
Age: 30  
Occupation: Gardener, owns a flower shop  
Relatives: Naruto, his adopted son.  
Height: 5'8  
Orientation: He thinks his straight, but we all know his actually gay.  
Statues: Single

* * *

x--Dobe

A sudden clash of thunder completely deafened the sounds of an already silent for once Edo, Japan. As the ear rattling crack slowly faded, the low rumble that came afterward actually shook the very foundations of this familiar city. The sound of pouring rain quickly faded back into ear shot. Every single drop a rain gave a light splashing sound when it hit the hard surface of the muddy streets and rooftops...but when heard in sync with every other raindrop, it gave the perfect harmony of the heavy rainstorm happening at the moment.

The way it harshly pouring down really wouldn't have made any sense to anyone that was awake that morning. Just hours before it was a refreshing sunny day, the skies were clear...the sun was intensely bright, forcing down its light unto the city and its people. Just by the gentle caress of the sun's light against one's skin would have filled their body with warmth and put a smile on their face. Now...the sun was hidden behind pitch black storm clouds that seemed to never move from above the city. The factor of such rain really didn't cross anyone's mind.

It all took place the second a samurai made his way into the city. The dark clouds above seemed to have drifted in after his as he ran silently down the city blocks searching for no place in particular. Just as he did, the skies above got darker, the temperature dropped incredible low and it just seemed as though the warm light of the sun had been killed. The sky was now completely dark...the storm clouds drifted in and caused the sun to vanished from the sky. The once busy streets and roads of this concrete jungle started to empty and through his onyx eyes as he could see how the people watched the sky, seeming to wait for the rain to fall.

Most people scattered, rushing home. He guessed they did not want to be caught in the rain and after awhile, the streets were completely soulless.

It left these once busy streets, empty. The sounds of fun and laughter had slowly faded away, giving the now dark and lifeless streets a sense of deep emptiness. The only sounds that echoed pass the tall shop and brothels now...besides the sound of pouring rain, were the sounds of footsteps. The rhyme of a shoe against the hard cement now filled each and every alleyway and street as he made his was deeper into the labyrinth of shops. The increasing sounds of heavy rain continued on. Usually rain of this magnitude would have been ice cold, which it was, but he had learned to ignore it.

A light sigh escaped his now rosy red lips and he slowly came to a stop in front of a dead end... again. Damn today was just not his day. He had gotten a report that one captive that they had tried to take information from, a thieve most likely, had escaped, was armed, and was around his area. Shaking his head softly dismissing the thought from his head, he turned around hurriedly and walked to the same way trying to retrace his steps as best the raven could. A soft sneeze came out of his now slightly red nose from the rubbing he had giving it.

It had said that it was a male around his height. Not to mention sunny yellow hair and sky blue eyes. Also he has an exceptional skill with a katana. He was already badly wounded and could not have been too far off from his spot. Although something about that made Sasuke think. Why was the blond trying to go and steal from the Daimyo? Did he really need the money or was it for somebody else. Glaring at the ground he noticed how selfish could be now a days. As he looked at the ground he let his eyes travel to his clothes and sighed heavily.

The raven's clothes were drenched and sticking to his skin. Thankfully the samurai attire had some color and was not see through. Everything about that outfit seemed to complement him making the ladies keep on flirting him. Didn't they have anything better to do than bother the crap out him? Then letting his guard down by a mere second he accidentally overheard a conversation of two younger geisha talking.

"Hey did you see that cute blond guy back there?"

"Yeah, he was pretty handsome. I was just to scared to look at him straight in the eyes."

"Although.. wasn't there something strangely funny about him?"

"Oh you mean the way he walked? It did seem like was badly injured."

Now that perked up his interest as it could be about the thieve that he had heard about. Asking the ladies where they had seen him and rather slowly getting a response out of them, he left quickly to avoid any furthermore conversations with them. They were starting to get in his nerve.

They had already starting introducing themselves and asking for his name. Heck, they even asked if he wanted to have some fun times with them. Good thing he was a pro at ignoring people because its not like he wanted anymore fan girls that what he already had.

After a good five minute job or so he heard a soft moan of pain coming from the alley next to him and stopped making his eyes turn into slits. When he entered to the narrow passage way he made sure to not take any chances so he tighten his grip around the hilt of his katana. Taking slow steps he made sure that his peripheralvision was at its peak and that he was taking notice of anything that moved. Which he did as he spoke in a very loud and authoritative voice for only the two of them to hear.

"I know you're in here, you cowering thieve. Come on out and we can get this over with in a snap."

Making sure that the blond was in his trap he made sure that he couldn't be able to get out. Spotting the edge of a warn out orange obi on the floor, the raven couldn't help, but let a smirk compliment his face. It's not like he had to kill him, just get him arrested and bring him to the Daimyo to hear this man's sentence for stealing.

* * *

His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he never thought that in his seventeen years of being a thieve he would get caught, especially at his age, twenty three. Of course he had his face plastered in a piece of paper posted somewhere in the town for a small amount of money, but thanks to his stamina and speed nobody had been able to catch him and he was damn prideful of it, until now.

Whatever that does not kill him had better run pretty damn fast.

Twisting and squirming in man's arm in front of him the blond wanted to throw up. He got caught and got eradicated by this _thing? _Looking at the man up and down he shut his eyes as his assistance tied his arm behind his back and then tied his legs. He didn't feel like he had to have nightmares because of him. Feeling his body weight ship from forward to back when he was let go off, he landed on his butt with a soft thud on the ground and his face twisted to a sour look. Sitting up straight he remembered what had happened.

It was a little bit before sunrise and Naruto had decided to steal from the Daimyo's palace sense it would of had a better deal for him. Meaning that he wouldn't have to go and pickpocket everyone that he saw on the street. The last thing that he remembered was when he was right about to get the money he heard the guards coming and knowing he couldn't take the money with him he took a gem or two, then left in a rush.

Although he never thought that they'd be chasing after him like their life depended on it. As he had climbed out of the castle he jumped up to the rooftop and went from rooftop to rooftop with his ass still being hunting down. Except his misfortune was when he accidental twisted his ankle, fell off the rooftop, and gave a blood curling scream that gave away his location.

Cursing under his breath he ran into the woods for a good fifteen minutes until he tripped, landed on his face, and that caterpillar in front of him grabbed him not letting him go until now.

What happened next, that really scared him was this man's ear shattering voice. He made it seem as if life was filed with happiness, and candy, and goody stuff, and blah blah blah. Pure bullshit if you ever asked the blond.

"Well, now stealing isn't very youthful now is it? Right, Lee?"

And at that question the blond didn't even bother to reply to it. Its not like they knew his reason for stealing. Not like it was for his selfish needs anyways.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" The little miniature thing said.

What were these things? Probably a green caterpillar he would see in Iruka's flower shop._ "Oh great and it has a mini clone too" _Naruto thought as he rolled his eyes. They were both dressed in black hakamas and nature green haoris. Not complementing at all to their features and that bowl cut made them look like weirdo's, especially at this time in the year.

"I don't really care. Look I'll return everything as long as you just let me go. Not like I have it on-." Now the blond was cut off.

For a second Naruto saw his life flash before his eyes as his back was on the floor, with the Caterpillar leader's foot squishing on his left cheek and his katana a mere inch away from his face. At that movement the blond couldn't even suppress that anger boiling up inside of him.

"That's not for you to say. Lee go and report this thief to the Daimyo. Tell him we're going to be there within a few hours."

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

The miniature caterpillar said as he just jumped up in excitement, saluted the man, and ran off at top notch speed. Although the only thing that they didn't seem to notice was if you caught Naruto then you had better search him. And thoroughly too. Smirking at their chit chatter inside his head he couldn't help to know how gullible they were. The blond always had a small pocket knife secured discreetly inside his sleeves. Thanks to that, he had already cut through the ropes and had untied the ropes on his feet successfully without them noticing and so much squirming too.

Hearing that mini me was already a good way gone he looked up at the man who still had his foot oh his face and glared. Seeing how he wasn't paying attention, the blond in one swift movement grabbed Gai's ankle and thrust the knife through it. Smirking he rolled out of the bottom of him, but it was too late. Gai had noticed the movement of his hand and took a good slash at Naruto's abdomen, from the left to the right side, giving him a very good shallow wound.

Maybe he did have to be more careful after all. Staring down at the man, while grabbing his abdomen tightly trying to stop the bleeding, he gave him a smirk and flipped him off.

"Don't think that you can step on me like that and get away with it! Believe it!"

Gai just chuckled and removed the knife from his ankle and gave him a thumbs up.

"Well... your flower of youth just awaken, but it seems I can't let it fully blossom." said Gai as he stood up and pointed his Katana at Naruto's head.

"You.... are such a weirdo, I swear."

He said with an uncaring face until Gai marched straight at him and he barely dodged it by moving to the side. The man was persistent, the blond could give him that much. Moving back until his back bumped into a tree Naruto ducked and saw the next swing that came to him. It was too close, it even chopped some ends of his golden locks making him gulp.

Smirking at the sound that the blade made when it go engraved into the wood, he let go of his abdomen and hit Gai's stomach six or seven times consecutively with some punches he had seen some kids in the karate club next do door.

He even made a friend. A kid named Konohamaru or something.

That will leave a good bruise or two. Seeing him flinch after every punch, he took the opportunity and punched the man straight in the nose making him fall back. By the time he had fallen to the ground he had been knocked.

Grinning like an idiot Naruto grabbed the man's katana and put it back in the saya and went of into a sprint out of the forest with it. Now it was when he finally decided to pay attention to his surrounding. He could tell that he was pretty far off from the castle so the guards won't be after his ass, but that doesn't mean that the town guards and any other samurai official that see him won't bother to strike him down.

After a cruel six minutes of none stop running and feeling his legs almost give out of him he grinned at finally noticing that he was behind the ramen shop that he always went to with Iruka. It was a long distance from his house, but it was worth. The good part was that nobody could recognize him sense he wasn't from around there, although it did have a major draw back.

In the town that he raised in and currently lived everyone helped and took care of each other. He know that the towns people here were slightly more prideful and would not bother to help him unless they got something in return.

Whipping some sweat of his brow with the back of his hand, he started to limp to a nearby alley a few blocks away. On his way there he noticed a beautiful pair of geisha's coming his way, and decided to not pay any attention to them. Looking away, he heard them giggle scenting shivers down his back. What was there to giggle about nowadays anyways?

Feeling a raindrop hit him on the bridge of his nose he looked up and regretted it while seemingly making a stupid looking face. In two second he wondered how so much water could pour out from the sky. Being drenched from head to toe he shivered at the cold water that splashed and hit his skin as if a million needles were prickling him. Finally, reaching the back of the alley he leaned against the wall and slide down holding his abdomen.

He was Naruto. He could survive. And he would curse this day for the rest of his life. Especially when he heard the voice of a young samurai official wanting to arrest him. Although, it sounded more like he was bored and wanted to pick a fight and he didn't like the sound of those words either.

Standing up he fixed his sash, flicked off the raven in front of him and unsheathe his katana.

"I am no coward and I will not give up. Believe it!"

"I'm glad. Its been a while sense I have a had a good match."

"Geez, talk about prideful asshole" the blond said grinning.

The raven smirked as he took a step closer highly amused that the blond did not back down after all. Taking a look at the white haori... it didn't even seem white at all. By now it looked worn out, dirty, making it seem like a slight shade of gray like the Daimyo's hair color. Not only that, but it was obvious that the blood from a wound was soaking through making it look in a worse condition.

Accidentally letting his guard down he almost regretted it terribly. Thanking the higher up for his training he had managed to dodge a fatal wound to his heart. Apparently the blond wasn't going down without a fight and it pissed him off. He was swinging the sword in any and every direction causing the Uchiha hard to find an opening for the blond. And he needed one, fast. Finally finding one he noticed how he slightly flinched every time he moved to much from side to side. Swinging the blade over to his side the blond dodged it by crouching down and aiming at the Uchiha's leg.

Glaring down at Naruto, Sasuke saw the blade coming and only moved a few inches back before coming forward in one second and putting his foot on top of the blade unable for the blond to the move the blade anywhere else.

Thinking fast seeing how he couldn't let go of the katana, the blond maneuvered his body to go up, like doing a cartwheel, and clash his feet against the Uchiha's stomach making him fall back. Smirking seeing him on the floor he got on top of the raven sitting on his stomach while pointing the katana to his throat.

"Back off and leave me alone. Go back to your duty and forget you even saw me pretty bow."

The Uchiha smirked and glanced at the blond on top of him completely ignoring his statement.

"I didn't know you went this way. Now this is even more fun."

Feeling anger rise, the blond threw the katana to the side and grabbed the man by the collar.

"Look here you damn pervert! Listen to what I have to say, damn it!" Sasuke just stared with no emotion tracing his face and decided to stir things up a bit. With his left hand he stroked Naruto's back and the look on the blond's face was utterly hysterical. He almost laughed inside his head. Almost.

Uchiha's don't laugh.

It was also a mixture off surprise with confusion. Of course not forgetting to mention that his face went through one thousand shades of red.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DO-" And then the blond's screams were cut off when the Uchiha's hand were able to snake to the back of his neck and press a pressure point making him faint in his arms. He was just too loud sometimes.

Now this was awkward.

Letting himself rest for a moment Sasuke thought about what the hell just happened. Letting a ghost of a smile go to his lips he looked on the blond on top of him. At least he was attractive.

Whoa... say what?

Uchiha's did not think anything was attractive except themselves. He would have to take a mental not to not get attached at all to the blond. He knew the Daimyo had asked him to keep him alive although it still irked him. The raven knew the scarecrow had a plan and he wasn't going to fall for it. Well, not at least like the other five hundred times.

"What the hell am I doing..."

He mumbled as he still felt the rain pour down on them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the tea room with the Daimyo...

"A..a...achoo!" The silvered haired man sneeze as he lazily looked over to the window watching the raindrops. The one thing that everyone wanted to see about the Daimyo was his face. It was always well hidden behind a paper fan. Some people just wished that fan would burn so that they could at least get a glimpse of his face.

"Maybe someone's talking about me?" he questioned himself mostly than his partner in front of him. The other man scratched his cheek as he looked at the Daimyo.

"Who knows. Maybe its Sasuke. You've been working him like crazy and I don't think he is appreciating that."

The man said as he took the tip of the pipe out from his mouth and made his move. "Nah Asuma-san. That's just you who is over thinking everything."

Staring down at the Shogi board he got his piece and advanced forward.  
"You should stop smoking. That's like cancer on a stick. Oh and what were you saying about Sasuke again?"

Asuma, ignoring the first statement, sighed and pondered on his next move and went forward one piece strengthening his defense.  
"What I was saying is, what are are you planning on doing with Sasuke and that blond thief?"

Kakashi stared at the board and moved forward again capturing one of his knights. "Well, that's quite easy." And then he paused as Asuma looked at him and raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue.

"I've read and heard some interesting things about the blond."  
"Oh really? Like what?"  
"He maybe a thief, but what he is doing is for the good of others. At first I ignored what the guards were saying, and that it was a pure lie, but it seems that its the truth. I've dug up some information on him and it seems like this is someone that our little Sasuke could be interested in."

"I don't know Kakashi. Its Sasuke who we're talking about here. The kid changes mood like you change condoms."

Kakashi just stared at him and smiled behind his fan.

"Who said I even used condoms anymore?"  
"Oh for the love of Buddha. I did not need to know that!" said Asuma with a disgusted look on his face as he rolled his eyes and looked away. "So, anything else on the poor kid?"

"Yes, actually. It seems his foster father, Iruka Umino, is constantly sick because of his extremely weak immune system. Iruka doesn't work and only manages a flower shop, he had to go and find work some place else. He can't find a reasonable job that gives him money to pay for the house bills, Iruka's medication, and his necessities. I guess that's why he has resorted to stealing."

"Poor kid, must have it tough." Asuma mumbled under his breath and stared out the window.

"Well not exactly, rumo-" His sentence was stopped as a guard came into the room and bowed at both of their presence. "Pardon for the interruption Daimyo-sama. Sasuke has seemed to arrive with the prisoner, sir."

Kakashi waved his hand dismissing him from the office before nodding in response and glanced over at Asuma. "Seems like our little birds are here. Time to give them a surprise. Fallow me. You might just be able to get a good laugh out of this."

Asuma shook his head from side to side in disagreement and fallowed the man right behind him. After passing a few corridors and opening some doors they were slightly surprised at the sight that they had found.

Naruto was shirtless with his entire abdomen wrapped up in bandages. With one leg sticking out of the futon and his hand on his stomach. Not to mention the two bruises on his upper left side of his chest and a nasty sprained ankle. They knew the kid was wounded, but this was just a bit too much. What did the kid think of life? Then next to him on the other far, _far_ side of the room Sasuke sat, Indian style with his eyes closed and hand grabbed onto the hilt of the katana. Was the kid paranoid of being attacked or something?

Glancing over at both of them Kakashi nudged Asuma as he knew he was about to laugh.

"If your going to laugh, do it outside."  
"Sorry, but this is just hilarious. So we'll give them the news tomorrow?"  
"Oh of course. Waking them up now might only lead for them to attack us for ruining their beauty sleep."  
"And damn do they both need it."

As a shuffle of clothes could be heard both males exited the the room, but not before locking it from the outside. They didn't want their new prisoner to escape after all the trouble it had caused them to catch him in the first place.

* * *

Terms that you might want to know about:

_That which does not kill me had better run pretty damn fast_- was a quote I found and I though I would be able to use it. When I find the creator I'll give credit to that person.

_Haori_ - is a hip- or thigh-length kimono jacket which adds formality. _Haori_ were originally reserved for men, until fashions changed at the end of the Meiji Period.

_Obi_ - a sash worn with kimono by both men and women.

_Hakama_- is a divided (_Umanori_) or undivided skirt (_Andon_) which resembles a wide pair of pants, traditionally worn by men but now also by women in less formal outfits, and is also worn in certain martial arts such as aikido.

_Daimyo_ - is a generic term referring to the powerful territorial lords in premodern Japan who ruled most of the country from their vast, hereditary land holdings.

_Shogun_ - ("Commander of the Forces") is a military rank and historical title for Hereditary Commanders in Chief of the Armed Forces of Japan. The modern rank is equivalent to a Generalissimo.

and and and... lmao xD I bet none of you are going to guess what Kakashi's sentense is going to be for Naruto Bwahahahaha. Well that was a small cliffhanger to say the least. Hope evryone enjoys it! La la la la.


	2. The Idiot

I do not own Naruto or the characters or the plot or anything. Gosh xD. Hope you all enjoy reading this. ^_^

Oh and thank you for the reviews. If some one could beta read this. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you again.

* * *

With the blond idiot on top of him the raven stood up while softly pushing the blond of him. Glaring down at Naruto and dusting off as much of the dirt and blood as he could off. Not wanting to be out in the pouring rain anymore he glared up at the sky and thought about how he was going to go and pick up the blond.

Well bridal style was definitely out of the question.

Bending over he grabbed the blond's arms and swung them over his shoulder, pushed his body further up his back, and grabbed his thighs making sure he wouldn't fall back down.

Walking out the alley he saw a girl staring at them with a curios look on her face, he just replied back with a glare. Then out of no where her friends came along huddling into a group while discussing something with themselves. Sasuke was good at ignoring people, but the squeals and giggles they gave out into the air made him shiver.

_"Weirdos... this is exactly why I'm gay." _He thought bitterly while trying to guide himself through the city as his eyebrows got stitched together.

You know those people who never know where they are and always seemed to get lost, well Sasuke was one off them. He seemed to be the most directionally disoriented person in the entire world. Not even the position of the sun helped him. Although this was something that he would never admit sense well, his an Uchiha.

Looking around with a slight irritated look on his face the Uchiha cursed Buddha to death. How the hell did he end up in the palace garden. Well actually he had been slightly thankful that he had gotten to the palace in the first place at all.

"...." He sighed as he felt the water prickling his exposed skin.

Finally reaching the back door of the palace all the four guards there raised a curios eyebrow at this event. Sasuke was actually helping someone. Sasuke. Either he was getting paid a lot for this or he was just ready to skin the poor blond alive.

As the raven's feet came into contact with the muddy ground he groaned. He hated the fact that the blond weighed this much and was sinking him into the mud. But what he really hated were the flowers. Especially the Cherry Blossoms because it reminded him of someone very unpleasant.

Disgusting.

After being able to get past the garden he sat down, took his sandals off and put them on the floor, and roughly put the blond next to him without even giving him a care or even bothering to treat his wounds at all. Great now he was covered in blood and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Right as he was about to stand up he saw a flash of pink pass by and glared as it came back into full view. And unfortunately it had to do a U-Turn.

Speak of the devil and Sakura will appear.

Wearing her usual White kimono with Pink Sakura petals decorating it and a green obi the girl, waved. She never really did change except her hairstyle. It seemed a lot more tended to. It was up in a classy bun with her bangs swept to the right side instead of the usual one parted down the middle. Maybe it was just because he was actually back for a while. Haruno-san, or Sakura, as how most people would call her was a force to be reckoned with. Not only did she have a high degree in being one the regions best nurses, but she also had smarts, and beauty to match up to it. Her bubblegum pink hair actually complimented her sapphire green eyes which if the same description somebody else had them it would not even match up to her beauty. She was a bit flat in the front, but her assets made up for it definitely in more ways than one.

Although the one thing that most people disliked about her was that she tended to get angry about the smallest types of things, like rearranging her books in a different order or not having her supplies all in the same place, at first it seemed like she was just a picky person about work, but it always showed in almost everything that was not really going her way.

"Saku-" Sasuke's voice was cut off as he was jumped by a pink fur ball that almost squeezed the air out of his poor lungs. Glaring at it, er... her, he tried to pry her off him and took a step back and knew what was going to happen next.

"But Sasuke-Kuuuun! I Missed you." The pinked haired girl said as she batted her eyelashes and gave him the puppy dog look. With the look he had just gotten he knew most men would sub come to her looks in a matter of seconds. Did he just go deaf? Nope. Sadly not yet._ "When is she going to realize that I'm gay?" _He thought bitterly. And then she just wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Maybe it could take a while." He mumbled under his breath softly enough for her not to hear.

"Hm. Sakura, look over at the blond, stitch him over and make sure to dra- I mean put him in my guest room. I'll be waiting." Seeing how she got excited for a moment and that little light in her yes got bigger he paused and sighed. "Not you that I want in my room... him."

Looking the other way he closed his eyes and walked away living the pink haired girl to deal with the wounded blond. She would be able to handle it. she's done it before quite well.

Although before he could leave he felt the sleeve of his shirt being tugged. Trying to suppress a growl already forming in his throat he looked back and saw a glaring Sakura facing him.

"..." He just stared back at her and come back with a fearful glare of his own.

"Don't just stare at me like that! I'm just suppose to take care of some half witted blond that you just dropped off here?"

"Yes..."

"Don't yeah me Sasuke! You promised me a date!"

"I doubt that." He recalled after remembering he never said anything like that to anybody. Especially a girl, and to top it off a girl like her.

Sakura just sighed and let her head drop as she moved her bangs from her eyes.

"Is that all you had to say?"

The girl just looked away and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ignoring the pinky he pulled his sleeve away and left.

Doing another turn into a very narrow hallway he quickened his pace and bumped into a person. "_What was it with people bumping into each other? Was it like the new way to meet someone?" _Sasuke thought with a slight hint of annoyance_. _Staring at the person in front of him he kept his frown and noticed it was messenger.

"Don't even speak." He said right before the messenger could even begin to mumble a word. "Tell Kakashi that we've come back. He'll know where to find me. Although, tell him this in half an hour from now." Then he walked away in a steady pace until he reached his room. Not caring if the messenger was able to carry out his mission or not. _"I want to see if I could at least get some sleep around this place." _

Sliding the door open he set his stuff down and changed into a new pair of clothes. Being the neat freak that he was he cleaned the pile of clothes up, folded them neatly, and stacked them on top other clothes that were labeled dirty. After finishing his little task he left his room and turned another corner and entered the other very plain room with cream colored walls and tatami floors.

Being here just a few minutes and he was already starting to hate the floor. Not allowing a yawn to escape his lips he sat down in a corner with his legs crossed while he let his head rest against the wall until sleep engulfed him.

* * *

The girl's green hues would've turned red with anger if she could have that ability. Not only was she just dumped again, but he left her to take care of this...thing.

Leaning over she looked over at the blond and tilted her head to the side. Well it was for Sasuke after all. Too bad Sasuke wasn't a gentle man. Her medical room was right next door after all so she could forgive him, sense it was Sasuke. Dragging the blond by the legs she couldn't help, but laugh when the blond mentioned something about food in his sleep. She guessed it was true what they say about men. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.. well maybe just this one's.

The room was a soft creamy color mixed with white with two bamboo bookshelf on one side filled with medical supplies and on the other side was her desk filled with stacks of papers and scrolls to be looked over. To the back of the room where the beds with white clean sheets that were about to be stained crimson red. Not that surprising though sense she always had extras.

After a good minute or too of frustration she put him on the bed and took of his haori. Raising an eyebrow she got a good look at his abdomen. Grimacing at the sight she paused for a moment studying the depth of the wound. It would need a good twenty something stitches. Grabbing a medical thread and needle she started to sew it up after she gave him a low dose of morphine.

_"I'm surprised it hasn't even been infected especially in this climate and considering how long its been open. He probably was putting pressure on it. At least he head a brain. Although... isn't that something that someone would do if they had a brain or instincts for that matter?" _she thought making a weird face as he left eyebrow rose up in confusion.

From a certain angle the cuts looked really deep, but for some reason it seemed as if they weren't. For a second she would of had guessed that it was healing itself from the inside out, but at an nonhuman pace. _"That's impossible. Maybe its just this perfume I'm wearing that's affecting me." _She thought as she shook her head. Ignoring the blond's grunts of protest when the needle pierced his skin as she kept on going.

After an excruciating fifteen minutes she was able to finish and smiled contently at her work. But that wound still pestered her mind. Even now after being stitched up it looked less deep as before. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind she took out some bandages from the bin and wrapped it around the boy's abdomen. Smiling at her accomplishment she saw a servant passing by and called out to him.

The poor boy not being able to even begin to speak again got interrupted. "Okay, I want you to go and get this boy to Uchiha-san's guest room." Noticing that the boy was only staring at Naruto as if he were in deep concentration, Sakura got a little bit irritated and sighed. "Well go! Now!" She almost yelled at the top of her lungs as the poor servant boy just tried not roll his eyes and cringed at the woman's voice. Grabbing the blond he put him on his back with the help of the lady and in a few minutes reached the Uchiha's guest room.

The faster he could get there the better. That lady was annoying and her pink hair made his eyes burn and turn all watery. Sliding open the door he quietly walked inside and set the blond upon the futon and covered him. Taking one last glance at him before he could leave he was happy to know that Naruto was alright he would have to talk with him when he could get the chance.

Sighing he ran his fingers through his silky Dioxazine long hair and closed the door behind him. Seeing a pair of guards passing by he could finally take this change to deliver the message the Uchiha bastard wanted. Telling them what they were suppose to do, he walked away to finish his business as he debated wither to tell Iruka or not about what is happening and what could happen to the blond.

Meanwhile, Sasuke inside had pretended to be asleep although he could tell that the servant knew something he didn't and strangely it ticked him off and he wanted to find out why. Looking over at the blond's body he smirked that he was even able to live after what had happened. He must have not been hard enough with his hits, Gai just really sucked and got caught of guard, or Sakura did a really good job at patching him up.

Hearing a pair of footsteps he closed his eyes again and tried to remember that Kakashi wanted to know what had happened. _"I don't feel like dealing with him now."_ He thought as he pretended to be asleep again and hear onto their conversation. Seeing how he brought Asuma along he mentally took note of that. Hearing them leave he decided it was his chance to leave also. He had brought the blond to his guest room because he knew no one in their right mind that valued their life would go inside unless he told them other wise.

Then just like that his plans were dismissed when he heard the sound of the door being clicked shut. Apparently Kakashi didn't want either of them out. Except he forgot the open window. Glaring at the door he closed his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. Right as he was about to stand up he saw Naruto's body move until he opened his eyes and sat up wincing looking at the floor.

Taking this moment to observe his pray he took in as how Naruto wasn't going to stay put in one place. Even if he was strapped onto a wheel chair. Evidently, Naruto had also been faking to be asleep. Seeing him eye the window he glared at the blond for not noticing him and for being stupid enough to try that especially after that wound, but mostly because he was being ignored.

"Damn it.. I need to get back to him. I can't make him worry. I do enough of that as it is." The blond mumbled to himself as he started to stand up with some struggling. As the raven heard the blonds words he rose an eyebrow as he mention a person. _"Who's this guy that's so important to him?"_ Fixing his clothes up a bit he got a haori that was on the ground and tied it loosely around the waist as to not hurt his abdomen. Looking around the room he finally noticed the Uchiha in the corner and stared at him for a good hard moment. For a second he was afraid that he was already caught, but was glad when he saw his eyes closed.

"I'll get you back. Mr.I - have - a- duck's - ass - hairstyle! Just give me a week." He said softly as to not wake him and then he pointed over to Sasuke. Then as he was about to go and set foot on the wooden wall and grab onto the window he was hurled down to the ground with a great amount of force. Even stronger than that one time he got punched in the stomach by a monkey. As his cheek kissed the tatami mat all that could be heard in the room was the sound of a loud smack and a rib crack as the poor blond lost his breathe.

Naruto shaking his head, he stood up trying to figure out what was going on until he felt the edge of a sword prickling his back almost drawing blood, not allowing him to stand up. Taking a quick glance back at the spot where the raven had been he found he wasn't there anymore. Sighing he scrunched his eyebrows together and decided, just to piss the brunette off, he would rebel against him.

"Let go. It hurts you bastard. Is this any way to treat a guest, especially one that just had a wound sealed up?"

Now the raven's sword had started to draw blood. As the taller bow leaned down to the blond's ear level he let a small breath escape his lips allowing it to colloid with the blond's ear. Grinning at his the response he got from the blond, a shiver, a pair of eyes shut closed, and a tightening of the fist, made the raven's eyes slightly light up with amusement especially after the blond tried to get away.

"Be lucky you're alive." His voice was as cold as ice as he paused for a dramatic effect and then continued. "**_I_** carried you over here and **_I'm_** giving you a place to rest. Or what... did you want to_** t****ry miserably**_ to be on top like last time?" he said as he rose up and removed his katana from his back and put it back in its sheath talking about their first encounter. Then taking one step back he dodged an incoming punch form the blond. "S-shut up! What does that have to do with anything?!" The blond shouted at the man in front of him as his cheeks were turning red by the minute. Although Sasuke could not figure out how Naruto got up the floor so fast he knew he hurt his pride. Good. Maybe the blond was good at something and that was speed. He concluded as he dodged another punch.

Glaring at the fox the raven waited for his next move. Seeing Naruto launch at him he got ready to strike back, but immediately stopped when he saw the blond tumble over grabbing his stomach in pain. Taking one step over to take a close look he heard the blond mumble something. After hearing the same words a little louder he glared daggers at the blond's head.

Mood killer.

"Ah.... I need food. Please tell me you have food in this place. Especially Ramen. I can't live without that." The blond barely said above the sound of a whisper. And just hearing that, the raven got a very perverted image of the blond in his bed tied up with ramen all over him as he would lick it off after having a rough night. Closing his eyes and then turning the other way he replied to the blond with a silent glance.

"So how are we going to get out?"  
The blond asked as he walked to the door and grabbed two hairpins left behind and started to fiddle with them.

_"Why bother asking if you're already doing it." _He though as he watched the blond perform his trick until the door opened revealing Kakashi with a group of guards behind him. If the blond and the brunet didn't know any better they'd both think that he was smiling behind that fan. Standing up quickly Naruto stared at the man who just seemingly appeared out of no where and rose a curios eyebrow up in confusion until he understood what was about to happen.

In a matter of a few seconds the poor blond was talked to the ground and bound by ropes. And in the same amount of time they were in the palace room where Kakashi sat down and smiled down at the blond noticing Sasuke in a corner staring at the ruckus and Sakura also, so he decided he should begin.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I presume?"

"Yeah? What about it and who are you?" the blond asked glaring daggers to the man's skull.

"Oh me? Well, I'm the Shogun." He said calmly as he watched the hair on his arms stand up, his eyes diverted to another place, and the bullets of sweat trickle down his face. taking a quick glance at Sakura and Sasuke he saw their amused faces to what his reaction might be.

"Where you the one that stole from me?"

The blond looked back him straight in eyes and gulped. "Yes!"

"Well, at least you're honest. That's good enough.. for now." Standing up he walked over to the blond. "Now your punishment. Hmm. Oh I know the perfect one. You'll take out every mission on my behave for an entire year." The silver haired man spoke softly while examining his perfectly manicured nails, before his attention was drifted away to the fuming blond in front of him.

"What?! You can't make me do that. I just stole a few pieces golds and stuff. Besides that's too long and I have a special person I have to be with or protect!" Now Naruto was yelling and trying to undo the ropes while failing miserably.

"That's fine." he then leaned in close to the blond's ear and whispered harshly, but with a smile still on his face. "Then you can die today, but I'll be nice. I wouldn't want the floor to get dirty from your blood and have the poor maid do all that effort to clean that up." Then he backed away and stared at the blond as he knew he was rethinking his answer.

"Fine... I'll do it." Naruto mumbled softly only loud enough for him to hear as his head hung slightly low.

"That's great!. I'm so glad you could see it my way."He said as he ruffled the blond's golden locks.

_"Yeah... like I had a choice."_ The blond thought with a pissed of look on his face seeing how his pride was ruined three times in one day and almost lost his life twice. The last thing he needed now was for Iruka to find out about this. That would be the cherry to top the ice cream. Hearing Kakashi's fingers snap the guards went and untied his ropes. Naruto never thought he would get the feeling of his arms back again after being tied up so harshly, even if it was for a little while. But then again he wouldn't really complain about it out loud.

"Oh, by the way Naruto, I have a surprise for you."

At that the blond rose a curios eyebrow as to what it could. Maybe that delicious food he had been craving about all morning long. "Yeah. what is it?" He asked eagerly looking around the room for it.

"Your guardian is here." he said with a smile as Naruto Uzumaki turned as white as a sheet of paper and turned around slowly until he came face to face to an Iruka with a fake smile plastered on his face, his arms crossed over his chest, and a vain on his forehead popping out. Okay, now that death sentence given to him earlier didn't sound so bad right about now.

Taking a good step back and putting his arms out in front of him he could already feel the sweat dripping from his face and arms. "Now Iru-chan... um... don't get mad. I can totally explain this situation. I swear!" he said as he ducked a hand aiming to his ear, but wasn't able to duck the other going to his right ear.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You got some explaining to do! I told you not to go around stealing no matter how poor we are. Be thankful the Shogun gave you a second chance. This is your last warning!" He shouted into the terribly frightened, and now bruised, blond's ear. Whoever knew Naruto knew that the boy had nerves of steal and he was only scared of one thing other than rejection, and that was Iruka's long speeches and pinches when he was mad. And whoever knew Iruka knew that he would do anything to keep harm out of Naruto's way, and that included his own health and very being.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Sasuke and Sakura both glanced over at each other for a brief second. Sasuke mostly just stared at the scene unfolding and still couldn't help, but be ticked off when he heard that the blond had a special person. Pushing that unfamiliar feeling to the back of his mind he finished watching the scene.

Then out of the corner of the opposite side from where they both were he saw a man step out. Probably no older than his late twenties or early thirties. He had gorgeous tan skin and warm eyes filled with love, concern, and caring. That was until the shouting commenced and even he cringed slightly at the ear pulling and the swift change of mood that happened once he saw the blond interact with the man. Apparently he was the person that stupid blond cared so much about. What was so special about him anyways?

It was obvious who was the stronger out of the two and who had the better looks and smarts, yet he felt that unnatural feeling appear again. Jealousy. At that thought the brunette closed his eyes and pushed the thought back even further into the depths of his mind. He had no reason to be comparing himself to others, especially for that stupid blond.

Not that he cared about who the blond dated or anything, right? Maybe it could be a good friend or a long distance cousin or something. No need to get such rash thoughts. Mentally smacking himself he tried to stop thinking about him, until he heard the blond's fallowing words that surprised him completely.

"I'm sorry dad...."

For a second he let out an unconscious sigh of relief and Sakura glanced over at the brunette. "Sasuke-kun. There's something I don't get. When I was checking the boy over there to heal him, it was obvious that he had been caring the most strongest genes in his family. Although how can that man next to him, who does not even look like the boy be his father?" She said as she flipped her strawberry pink bangs back into their place.

Sasuke glanced back at Sakura and shrugged as he closed his eyes and turned his head away. "Like I care." He said crossing his arms over his chest. Oh but he did. Greatly. Even he was wondering that. It couldn't be that the blond had all the genes from his mother. Well.. he couldn't say that, he was practically a much more handsome version of his deceased father, but still. They were Uchiha and he was what? A stupid blond. It was hard enough to find people with that hair color. And for it to be the stronger out of the two parents was even more rare to find. And lets not mention the fact how young the father looks too. Not even Fugaku would have had children that young.

"Now now calm down Iruka-san. I wish you for you to stay for dinner so that you may now about Naruto-san's new way of life for a year with me." Kakashi said as he smiled from behind his fan. While Iruka just stared and rose an eyebrow. "Why do you hide your face Shogun-sama behind a fan? Is it because you're that damn ugly or you're just drop dead gorgeous."

At that Kakashi could feel his left eyes twitch, but did his best to suppress it. "Um, well I'll show you one day, now lets go eat. Its been a long day." he said as he called for a servant trying to strain his voice to not sound insulted in one bit even though he could almost everyone's eyes bore into his back. even Sasuke look slightly surprised.

Then came in the same servant that had helped carry Naruto back to Sasuke room and even stay there for a bit Sasuke and Sakura noted at they both looked at each other. But what really surprised them the most was when they heard the blond squeal in happiness and attack the purple haired servant into a hug and wrap his arms around his neck as the servant replied with hugging him back also. Except for Iruka who seemed use to the scenes.

At this movement Kakashi rose an eyebrow at the scene. Do you two know each other?" He asked the servant. And the servant gave an almost unnoticeable smile. "Yes, Hatake-dono." He said politely until he was interrupted by the blond's voice.

"You bet we know each other!" The blond cheered in happiness and then planted a soft kiss on the cheek of the man next to him. "His my boyfriend." And at that Kakashi's eyes slightly widen, Sakura just turned as red as a tomato, and Iruka smiled a the scene happy that his son was happy. Now Sasuke, well he was a completely different story. His face was as plain of emotion as ever, but in his mind he had already calculated 101 ways for that man to die a horrible and painful death. Not that he cared of course.

"You started working here recently, am I correct?" Kakashi asked not knowing why there was so much tension in this room about now.

"Yes. About a week ago, sir."

"And what is your name?"

"Rakuto. Rakuto Hyuuga, of the third lower branch Hatake-dono." He said as he couldn't help, but let a faint smirk cross his face as he looked back for a second looked at Sasuke as he was shot back with a glare.

* * *

Weeee cliffhanger... uh right? xD Well I hoped you all liked it and the thing about the third branch I'll explain now.

There are only two branches in the anime and in the manga, but I added one more. And thats for the Hyuuga's that have had children from non hyuuga members. So yeah a third branch. I hope it made sense. i was going to explain it in the next chapter.

* * *

Name: Sakura Haruno  
Age: 23  
Occupation: Nurse  
Relatives: Parents  
Height: 5'5  
Orientation: Straight as an arrow.


	3. The Loving Father

I would really like to thank all of the people who have been really this. it makes me feel really happy that there are people liking this story even if i hadn't updated it in such a long time. to be honest I had up to six chapters done, but because my computer was broken and series of unfortunate events happened to me I lost chapters two through six and couldn't finish up loading them. So here I am now, trying my best to re-write although, sadly, they won't even reach the amazing story line that it had for the original other five chapters. But anyways ^_^ I still want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews and I'll try to update as weekly as I can.

I hope I can still have your support. Thanks again for reading and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Review and Enjoy.

**ps**: I do not own Naruto, its characters, plot, or anything. If this has happened to you or anyone you know then its just purely coincidental. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Sasuke glared daggers at Rakuto as they all stared at each other in an amazing spectacle of a glaring contest. Seeing this the blond leaned over to Iruka slightly and whispered softly enough for the brunet to hear. "Hey, what's going on. Do they know or hate each other or something?" He asked seeing how they still weren't moving.

"Well actually I don't think that they know each other, but their clans do. Naruto you know why the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's don't get a long right?"

"Nope." The blond replied with a big grin.

The brunette teacher sighed. _"So much for paying attention in class."_ He thought trying not to go and roll his eyes in frustration at the blond's dumbness.

"Supposedly the Uchiha bloodline came from the Hyuuga bloodline." He said waiting for the blond to comprehend the information and after a small minute he nodded his head. "The Hyuuga's had became such a huge number of people that after a while they formed a clan. Well, they were both very strong clans, but with different ideal's so they despised the way each other saw things then." Iruka finished explained while redoing his pony tail and Naruto led the information sink in. "And then comes to Rakuto's clan. Now his clan is a lot more complicated. Uchiha's are still Uchiha's as long as they're strong fighters, wear their crest with pride, and have a strong ability to mimic their opponents moves. Hyuuga's on the other hand are known for being able to counter attack a person on a short range battle or hand to hand on combat and their white mysteries eyes."

At that Naruto glanced over at Rakuto taking notice of his posture. He always did stand up straight, while taking notice of his surrounding, even when it would be only the two of them.

"But I thought Hyuuga's had whitish eyes. Maybe even a close to a whitish mix with a hint of lavender while Rakuto has cobalt blue eyes." He asked slightly confused.

"That's true, but Hyuuga's have a third branch and that branch is called the outside branch, were Rakuto is. Meaning that who ever is in that branch is going to take its place of any important Hyuuga that needs to be killed sense they're half breed. Sorta like a an exchange in clan leaders, except they'd use a servant from the third branch. That's because they're a mixture of a Hyuuga and another person or a different clan member other than their own."

"Why half breeds? That's a really messed up way of saying it. I mean... can't they all just get along? And what happened to people loving whoever they wanted? " He said while gritting his teeth together and clutching his hand into a tight fist just knowing the kind of pain that they're probably going through.

He asked, glancing over at his father who now had a slight depressed look on his face.

"Sadly, no Naruto. Hyuugas are persistent. Maybe even more than Uchihas. That's why they became a separate clan. Because they had different views on things."

Naruto nodded his head and looked back at both the men and stared in amazement at how none of them had yet to blink. Yet he was quickly snapped ouut of it as Kakashi cleared his throat and everybody glanced at him.

"Well. Now that we're all here why don't we go and get some dinner. Its already getting late outside." He mentioned even though the sun was still out, but in a few quarters it would nighttime filled with stars sprinkling the night sky. Everyone nodded their head as Rakuto was asked to lead the way.

Naruto smiled happily completely ignoring the tension in the room or tried his best to be oblivious of it. Fallowing Rakuto behind him closely, he allowed his hand to gently brush against his own while Sasuke tried his best not to pay attention to the love scene, while Sakura was staring at them as if she's never seen a gay couple before. Well, knowing her and how oblivious she is to the world except for Sasuke, than yeah. It could have happened.

Finally reaching the dinner table they all sat down in the long wooden rectangular table with Kakashi on one side and Iruka on the other. Meanwhile Sasuke sat next to Naruto and Sakura sat in front of Sasuke. As the servant was about to leave to go on with his regular duties Kakashi insisted that he stayed sense he wanted to hear more about them. Naruto obviously smiled while the servant, seemed slightly worried, but didn't show it. Apparently the only ones to catch that were Kakashi and Iruka. Ignoring that moment Kakashi just summon for the rest of the servants to set the table.

In a matter of moments it was filled with different types of food such as soft succulent udon noodles with the tantalizing smell of fresh herbs and a good six different types of ramen varying from pork, chicken, and to shrimp. Then deep fried shrimp with salmon was served into neat five silver neat plates and glazed over with a sauce that would make any fish lover's mouth turn into a waterfall of drool and Yakitori dipped in tare sauce with some Sake to drink and tri colored Dango on a stick for dessert.

To Iruka and Naruto this was more food that they had ever seen in their home in a month. For them to have this much food was like having a party and even with that they were practically asking for helps from the neighbors and friends. They even had to hold themselves down to not go and ravish the food in front of them. Unlike the other to poor fools, Sakura and Sasuke weren't even the slightest surprised to say the least.

They were completely used to having almost everything given to them and that meant for them to not have to go and bother to cook for food or even look for it when times got bad. Sakura was use to eating only foods that would make her skin keep on staying that healthy glow color that it has, but yet Naruto, someone who could barely dig into his pocket to find one yen seemed to have the same glow to his skin as so did Iruka. Sakura noted as she reached over for the udon noddles and filled her plate with a healthy portion. While Sasuke reached for the Salmon and set it on his plate as so did Kakashi.

As Iruka glanced over at Naruto seeing him eye the ramen as if he were the lion about to attack his pray he whispered only a few words so that the blond could only hear and smiled to himself as he got a curt nod and a blush of embarrassment run across Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto could feel the palms of his hands start to sweat as he reached over to the chicken ramen and filled his bowl with a more than healthy portion, but thankfully Iruka ignored it and nobody paid attention until the slurping noises that the blond was emitting from his side of the table caught everyone's attention. Kakashi, noticing how the blond was too busy eating noticed that Rakuto wasn't eating and raised a curios eyebrow up.

"And why are you not eating Rakuto-san?" Kakashi asked attracting the servants cobalt blues shift back from his state of thinking back into reality.

"I already had dinner Hatake-dono." He said giving a grace full bow while sited down as Sasuke tried his hardest to not roll his eyes.

"Well, sense Naruto will be working over me I'd like to ask you guys, Iruka-san, Rakuto-san, and you, Naruto-san, some questions." He asked as he was replied with acknowledgment nods from all three of them.

"Glad to see that you all agree. Now lets start. How long have you, Rakuto, been going out with Naruto-san?"

"Six months." said Rakuto.

"Four months." said Naruto at the same time as Rakuto and the both looked at each other for a second as Naruto's eyes widen slightly and went back to eating and Kakashi just stared at them beyond confused.

"Actually its six months. Naruto is just bad with numbers so he tends to forget things like these relatively easy." Iruka added in as he slapped his forehead with frustration. At that Sakura just chuckled and Sasuke knew that something was fishy and it wasn't his salmon either. Not to worry, he'd find out eventually. Besides there was more to this relationship than those to led on.

"Well, that's fine." Kakashi continued. "What does Naruto-san and Iruka-san work as?" This question Iruka saw coming, but caught almost everyone else on the table of guard as Sasuke stared at them.

"I use to be a teacher before my illness, and now I work as a gardener for the Yamanaka's." He said grabbing the pink haired girls interest.

"You know the Yamanaka's?" She asked curiously as she tightened her grip on her chopsticks ever so slightly.

Now it was Naruto's turn to speak up. "You bet. Iruka's been working for them for five years now. I just help him around as much as I can when he can't bend over or something." Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura tried not to laugh as Kakashi let out a soft chuckle and Iruka glared at them all while trying to hide a blush creeping onto his cheeks while Naruto didn't even get what was going on.

Sighing the blond kept on knowing that Iruka would scold him later for it so he tried not to pay that much attention to it.. "Also other than working as a thieve, or was until I was just recently caught, I do whatever job there is out there for me to do. That includes helping build houses and to even pluming." Naruto admitted as Kakashi shook his head in amazement.

"Even prostitution?" Sasuke asked out loud, but immediately took it back as he saw anger flash through Iruka's and Rakuto's eyes while only a slight hint of sadness appeared on Naruto's eyes. "No. Not now at least." He said trying to not show the anger that was about to rise in his voice as he resumed eating his food.

Kakashi not wanting the tension to get any worse than what is was he coughed and continued his questionnaire. "Well that's a good thing Uzumaki-san, that means you know just a little bit about almost everything." He smiled as Naruto replied back with a grin. "Now do any of you two have any fighting experiences with a weapon or hand to hand on combat?" He asked slightly intrigued onto how slim and muscular both males were. Even Sakura took this chance to eye them quickly enough to notice that. Made her wonder how she didn't notice the blond's toned chest while she was stitching him up.

Iruka replied first. "Actually yes. I have a second degree black belt in Karate. I haven't fought in a while, but i still do have some moves." He said while rubbing his right shoulder with his left hand and Naruto agreed. "Trust me. I have the bruises to prove it. Oh, and I know a little Karate, but my specialty is with the Katana." Then Sasuke interrupted.

"How come you didn't have it when we captured you?" He asked as Rakuto glared at him and and he replied back the same way.

"It was taken away from me. Then I retried it from that guy and ran into you were we had our little conflict. Besides, what do you care?"

"Hm... I have to know who I'll be working with for the next year."

"What?! I have to work with** _this_** bastard?!" Naruto screamed pointing at Sasuke and glaring at Kakashi. "You never told me I was going to have to work with him! Fine, to do your work for a year, but work with him? Nah. No way. I won't do it!" Naruto said while looking at another direction as Rakuto sighed and stared at Iruka who was glaring daggers at the blond.

"Naruto. Shut up. Be lucky you're even alive at this moment." He said calming the blond down. "I know you don't like it, but its for the best." Iruka said as he saw Naruto calm down in a few moments as everyone stared at the blond's miniature tantrum.

_"Don't think I want to do it either. Not like your any better than me blondy."_ Sasuke thought irritatedly. At least that part didn't come out of his mouth.

Kakashi nodded his head as he noticed that everyone was almost done with their food. "Well my last question is, and sorry ahead of time if I'm wrong, but is Naruto really your child?" he asked eying the blond. Naruto stared at Iruka with pleading eyes as Rakuto looked up to the ceiling in deep thought trying not to pay attention to the situation or even bother to mention a word about it. Even Sasuke and Sakura who had both wanted to know that looked at them.

"No. And that's all I'm saying."

At that Naruto and Rakuto both let a breath that they were holding in escape their lips. At this Kakashi nodded his head and smiled. He wanted to know more. Pry into their private lives, but not now. He'd live it for another time. "I see. Thank you very much for passing by here Iruka-san. It would be a pleasure that you could pass by again, not that you'll need to. Naruto will start to stay here in two days. That should be more than enough time for him to pack all his belonging and yours." At that both of them rose an eyebrow. "And do not worry. I'll leave a spear room here for you to stay also. As a guest for a year."

Naruto glanced at Iruka and smiled. "Well I'm okay as long as you keep that bastard a good distanced away from me. Tch. Thinks his all that cool and stuff." He said standing up about to leave, but before that he walked back and gave a kiss to Rakuto's cheek and grabbed Iruka's arm to lead him out as Rakuto helped them. Sasuke could not control the boiling point of his anger, that the wooden bamboo stick on his hand broke in half because of his tight grip.

"Yes Hatake-dono. I really appreciate your concern. I would gladly stay." He said as he stood up slowly fallowing Naruto and the servant out. "_Not like I have a choice. Arguing with you would be a waste of both our times. Besides if I said no, I'd sound rude and if I would have said yes too quickly then it would've seemed that I was just dieing for this to happen."_ He thought tiredly.

Sakura smiled happily at the couple walking out while Sasuke, was well Sasuke. Grouching either about how he doesn't have a lovey dovey relation with anyone that he likes, not that it has to be the blond, or he just really really hated them. As the small trio in the dinner table saw the group leave Kakashi smiled and looked over at Sakura and Sasuke who had just recently started to talk softly within themselves about random things and decided this was the best time to ask them a few questions.

"So... " he began. "What do you guys think about them."

"I don't think they're so bad. Probably a little less well mannered. I mean the blond didn't even give us his name and ate enough for eight people" she said as everyone looked at the leftover bowls of ramen the blond had finished by himself. "But other than that... they're okay." she said with a small smile.

"And you Sasuke?"

"Tch. Worst idea ever. That blond and me are like oil and water. We will not mix." He said as he stood up in one swift movement almost knocking over the Sake bottle while in the process and left. Then the pink haired girl followed behind him squealing about how much handsomer he looked than usual and if they could spend the night together today. But sadly she only received a shudder as a response meaning a very straightforward than usual, no.

"Kids now a days are no fun." He said grumpily as he finally closed his fan and put it to the side and started to eat his dinner. "Oh this is going to be fun. I wonder how much Sasuke can take before he blows his well covered anger." He thought aloud. "Eh. I'll give him a week." He said as he finished eating his food in a flat out one minute and a half, then he shrugged his shoulders, scratched his neck, and opened his fan and hold it in front of his face where it always was.

* * *

Sasuke was pissed. Beyond pissed to be truthful. Not only did he have a yapping chihuahua fallowing him through the hall ways, but now he saw the blond whispering something into that servants ear and kiss his cheek. What was up with that? Did the blond had any sense of dignity or was he trying to rile things up with him. And man was it working. Seeing the servant wave goodbye to them and be walking into the same hallway he was, he took this time to show his hatred for him, but without getting Sakura involved. So he decided to whisper to the servant "Hyuuga." He said it as if it was something dirty that he had to spit out.

But the servant didn't hesitate and replied back with a smirk of his own and word or two.

"Uchiha, watch your back."

"Likewise." Were the only words that were exchanged between them as they both past each other. Secretly they both wanted the other to die a cruel and painful death, but sense this story is only beginning it could take some time. Although Sakura didn't even get was going on. If she didn't know any better she though Sasuke was trying to make a move on the servant and smirked.

"Aw Sasuke-kun. Don't tell me your jealous of Naruto-san for having a boyfriend and your trying to steal him away" she said as she punched his arm playfully. And if hell could break loose and demons could come out Sakura would have been dragged to hell at that very exact second. Sasuke had turned around and gave her such a nasty glare that she was shocked to the core and was even slightly terrified of him for a second. Not to push the subject anymore she laughed nervously and slowly backed away.

"Ah... I think I heard a patient screaming for help. Um, later Sasuke-kun!" she said as she ran off the opposite direction they came from. Sasuke still glaring into the nearest by thing which was a poor tree sighed in frustration. "How the hell is she a nurse and still be so dense!" He muttered to himself still trying to control his anger. Ignoring what had just happened he walked away and resumed his daily activities of going over the plans. Nothing had happened sense they had almost practically finished controlling the main areas of Edo and were now headed to a new region.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking out of the Shogun's castle with Iruka. Leaning over he smiled and Iruka patted the blond's back. It was night time already and the sky was clear showing the millions of stars that lit their way. Thankfully it had also stopped raining so the ground didn't suck you in right away as it would have when it was raining.

"So Naruto, we'll be home in half an hour or so. More than enough time to start a good conversation. So mind explaining me how you got caught?" he said as the had finished walking out the pavement and submerged themselves into a sea of trees.

Naruto looked away at the piercing gaze that Iruka was giving him and sighed in frustration. "Fine. I had finished robbing some of the jewels that he had and I tripped on the roof and sprained my ankle. Then I was caught and was brought into the Shogun's castle and fell asleep as that pink haired girl fixed my sprained ankle and then you appeared and well you know the rest." he said so see if Iruka would buy it.

Although Iruka wasn't really buying it he decided not to pry. If his son had anything to say to him he would tell him due time. Maybe not in the best of moments, but he still would hear about it. he was a Dad. They knew everything.

"Okay Naruto, if you say so. So just answer me one last question." He asked as he received a short nod from him.

"Where are the jewels?"

At that questioned the blond looked up to the now starry sky and thought about it deeply."

"To say the truth, Iruka, I don't know. I think that some of them might have slipped and fallen to the ground when I feel from the roof, other in the castle, and maybe even some in the forest." Iruka nodded his head at the man next to him. "Well at least you have a hint." he said as they exited the quite forest and into the bustling streets of Edo where the first thing that came to your senses other than the pretty lights where the delicious smell of food. "Why do you ask though?" he wondered. "Because you'll be looking for them and when you find them you'll return them." Iruka said with a bright cheerful smile.

"WHAT?!" Where the only words that slipped out of the lips of him. "Why?!" He pouted as he groaned in tiredness.

"I don't wanna!" he said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Its not a matter of I wanna or not, Naruto. Its a matter of you're going to or else." Naruto knew that tone of voice and it was something he didn't mess with. Sighing he nodded his head and grumpily agreed. "Fine."

"Good. That's my son." He said as he pulled the blond over and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead earning a smile from him. Those kisses had never meant anything flirty or something like that when Iruka did it to Naruto. Well mostly because he really did think of Iruka as a guardian, a mother hen, and an amazing protector that even though he has made some bad choices in his life, like that one he just did of robbery, he was still by his side unlike his parents.

Finally reaching their house Iruka sighed in relief of his aching feet and opened the door. The house was not that big, but perfect for them. It consisted of two floors with two bathroom, one on each floor. The first floor was where all the flowers where sold which were located by the window to attract the customers' attention. They varied from white roses to red tulips all coming from the Yamanaka Flower company. The floor was chestnut hard wood decorated with leaf and flower printings on it. Then cash register was on the back of the shop where two people could come in and help out either to pay for the flowers or make bouquets in front of the customer. And next to it were the stairs that led to the second floor. Also the walls were soft tones and hues of browns and pinks making it for a calming and relaxing environment for the costumer.

Meanwhile the top floor was where they lived. It had two bedrooms and a kitchen where Iruka did most of the cooking. Iruka's room being the biggest was painted with different shades of greens and light blues while the tatami floor seemed to compliment it in an unusual way. While Naruto's room was painted a bright shade of orange, which Iruka hated, but what was he suppose to do? The blond was old enough to make his own mistakes... decisions. How ever you see it. It was also filled with ramen cups every where that Iruka was sick and tired of cleaning up and some porn magazines under his bed. Not that he did a good job at hiding them in the first place.

Helping Iruka up the stairs and into his room he helped him sit down on his bed. "Feeling okay, Iruka?" Naruto asked seeing how Iruka's face was more tired than usual. "Yeah. just a little tired. A lot has happened today and I haven't taken my medication." He said while he reached for few pills next to his bedside and swallowed them without water. Not that they were prescribed to be drank with water anyways. Knowing that, Naruto was glad he didn't tell Iruka about the whole sword incident. He would have probably freaked out and made it harder on him. As Naruto stood up and was about to leave he felt Iruka grab the hem on his sleeve and stare at him directly in the eyes.

"Naruto. How long are you and Rakuto plan to keep this game up. You two are just really good friends, I still don't know why you said that lie in front of the Uchiha and the Shogun." He said while looking at his blond with a slightly worried look on his face. "Nothing much really." he said while sitting down next to Iruka and pushing him down to the bed as he snuggled into the brunette in a childish way While wrapping his arms around him. "I just don't want to get hurt by an Uchiha again." He said feeling that pain in his heart start to appear again.

"Don't worry Naruto." He said as he ran his fingers through the blond's locks of hair trying to sooth him seeing how he was already clutching the fabric of his clothing. "Last time there wasn't anybody to warn you or protect you about what happened, but this time you have me and Rakuto. And I promise you nothing will happen. Not this time." Hearing those reassuring words the blond nodded his head and snuggled his head deeper into the brunettes chest as Iruka just looked up at the pale colored seeing before closing his eyes and thinking about his son's past as Naruto also started to fall asleep.

"I swear Naruto. I'll protect you." he mumbled softly to himself before his dreams engulfed him.

* * *

I would also like to mention the whole Uchiha and Hyuuga thing. I just added the third branch to make it seem a lot more interesting and well the rest was just probably made up by my. I hope you can understand it. I was trying to make it as simple as possible. Sorry if I confused some people.

Thank you all for reading this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. tell me what you think about this chapter and review it please. I'd really appreciate it. Oh and if anybody could beta read this then please help me out. I've already asked a large sum of people, but they either don't reply or seemed to be occupied with beta reading somebody elses stories. I'm not mad, just incase if they're reading this and wondering if I am. I not, no need to worry. Actually good luck to them ^_^. I'll try to update as soon as I can. So goodnight ^_^ And please review.


	4. The Ridiculed Man

Hearing those annoying birds chirping out side his bedroom window he could guess that the day was better than yesterday. It was probably now seven forty-something sense he had his eyes closed and the sunlight light still bothered him. Yay, a wonderful morning meaning no rain. Murmuring some incoherent words under his breath he snuggled onto the sheets that he was in. Bestowed to him that, that the sheet that he was hugging was actually Iruka's body. Knowing Iruka and the early bird that he was, he had most likely been awake for a good hour so, but didn't wake the blond up to bother him.

Feeling something twirl his locks of hair in circles, he forced his eyes open and was momentarily blinded by the light until he could finally focus on the sunshine face of his father. Letting his eyes widen slightly he back away so far from Iruka that he lost his sense of balance and ended up falling from the bed, landing with a huge bonk on the head. That would explain why it was so much more warmer than usual.

"You okay, Naruto?" Iruka asked yawning while sitting up and stretching his sore limbs.

"Yeah, fine." He mumbled standing up while dusting himself and rubbing the place where he hit his head. "I was just slightly surprised sense I wasn't use to being that close to someone when I sleep. And I hadn't fallen asleep with you like that in such a long time that it caught me by surprise." He said as he helped Iruka get up the bed and handed him a new pair of clothes. Finishing his miniature task he went to go and finish tiding his father's bed.

Obviously knowing the situation Iruka smiled and ruffled the blond's hair. It was amazing how kids grew so fast and time flew by and he didn't even notice it. "Its okay, Naruto. I know you were just caught up in the moment last night and completely forgot." He stated as he started to take his clothes off and put them in the basket with the dirty clothes and put on his new ones. This time they consisted of the tradition forest green male kimono with a dark chocolate brown obi.

Seeing how Iruka was changing Naruto took his chance to do the same. Walking out of his room he ran over to his room and put on the same attire as Iruka's, but it consisted of different shades of oranges with dark blue leaf patterns on the bottom. After finishing putting on his clothing he looked out onto the window and smiled at the birds. Maybe they were a bit annoying when they're your alarm clock, but other than that they have the freedom that most of us would want.

Shaking his head softly dismissing the thought he heard Iruka's voice calling him down for breakfast. Had he been in such a deep state of mind thinking about freedom that a good couple of minutes had passed and Iruka had already prepared breakfast and he didn't notice. It appears so. Walking out of his bedroom and past Iruka's he could smell the heavenly aroma of chicken ramen. Entering the kitchen it appeared that he was right. Everything was organized so that both of them could eat their breakfast peacefully with some orange juice.

Not hesitating for a moment he sat down to his seat and starting to chomp down on his food barely taking a moment to chew it. Feeling that he was being stared at he slowed down his eating and glanced over at Iruka who had his chin laying on his hand and his elbow on the table staring at him eat. Looking away slowly Iruka blinked and snapped out of his thoughts noticing that the blond had found out that he was staring at him. Coughing into his hand softly he sighed. _"Well its now or never."_He thought "Naruto..." He started and the blond already new what was in stored for him.

"Yes?" he replied and swallowed the food in his mouth.

"When you go out to find the jewels, please, I mean seriously, please be careful Naruto. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Naruto chuckled softly at his over protective father and smiled over to him. "Oh please Iruka. What could happen to me? I mea-"

He was disruptively cut of by Iruka's sigh and glare and he spoke before the blond could finish his sentence. "What do you mean what could happen?! You could get kidnapped, sent to china, get robbed, or maybe killed. And what if you trip and end up falling of a cliff, or... or get lost and starve to deat-"

And now Iruka's long sentence was cut of with a tight hug from the blond. "Oh please Iruka. Don't you remember how the Chinese think blond's are demons. They'd probably have a better chance of killing me than selling me. Besides they like the younger ones." He said while making a grossed out face. "And as for the robbed part, well they'd be pretty pissed to see that it took a lot out of them to take down me and then find out I'm penniless. And Iruka... for me to die. Never. Not now at least. I did make a promise to you didn't I?" He said softly as Iruka clutched the blond's Hakama tightly. "And the falling off cliff... hey I'm not that much of a ditz. Geez, Iruka have a little more hope for me. And besides if I was lost in a forest and starving, my stomach would probably sound like a wild never before heard of animal. They'd be bound to find me sooner or later just from the noise." He said with a slight pout and let go staring at the man in front of him.

"Yeah... You're right. I'm sorry. Its just that last night took a toll on me. Sorry for making you worry, Naruto." He said closing his eyes slowly and messing up the blond's unruly blond hair.

"It's fine. I should be the one saying sorry. I promise I'll try to stay out of danger." He said said as he felt his appetite disappear and gave him a soft smile before grabbing a katana that was next to the table and headed out trying not to look back. Staring over at the blond's back Iruka dropped his happy go facade and frowned as he slammed his fist into the table. "Damn it all..."

Naruto would never even dare say sorry to anyone and if he did he probably didn't mean it unless it was Rakuto and Iruka. They had been through so much with him that just making them worry would kill him from the inside out. He still had his eyes closed as he walked and then went faster as he ended up running towards the forest. His heart kept on speeding up and memories flooded in while he clutched his teeth together tightly. Stopping near an old tree deep inside the forest that reached up high into the sky. Glancing around and founding no one around he let out a loud frustrated scream as he punched the poor defenseless tree next to him, his eyes got filled with tears as he tried to hold in a couple of sobs. Not from the pain, but from the memories. "Damn it... why?!" He wasn't suppose to cry. He was suppose to be that cheerful guy that always had a cliche pickup line for any cute girl he saw and a bright smile for the world. Sadly it was disappearing and it was that time of the year when the incident happened.

Taking a moment to breath he leaned against the tree and slid down until he hit the ground and laid there with his eyes closed for a couple of moments letting his thoughts drift away from his head. Breathing in deeply he shook his head and slapped his cheeks softly as he sat up and fixed his obi. Getting his determination back to not allow sadness overcome him he stood up and exhaled and looked around. "No... not this year. I will not cry. I am Naruto Uzumaki." He whispered to himself as he grinned and smiled at his determination to not give up even though deep inside he couldn't tell whether it was real or not.

Taking one step forward he stepped on something sharp allowing for a small yelp escape his lips. Immediately taking his foot away he crouched down to see what it was and smiled from ear to ear. "And here I come, treasure hunt." He said to himself as he picked up the small piece of an emerald shard he had taken. Although he was slightly confused onto why it was in the middle of the forest. He was still a good couple of miles away from the castle. Tilting his head to the side if he remembered correctly, he ran south of the castle, but yet the middle of the forest is not of the castle. "How'd it get over here?" He thought scratching his head and looked around until he looked up and noticed a leg hanging of the branch on top of the tree next to him.

"hu... " He kept staring up with a confused expression and then it hit him.

A man was up there, who had most likely heard his little break down, and could take him down any moment sense he hadn't noticed him before. Oh how embarrassing. Immediately praying to Kami that he wasn't noticed he took a step forward and looked at the person. From the way he was laying there so carefree of everything in the world, his arm crossed behind his back and eyes closed, sleeping the day away the blond guessed he was the lazy type. Taking one step back to not be noticed and get back to finding the jewels he stepped on a twig making a soft snap and glanced to the twig and then back up to the tree and noticed the man looking over at him with a bored look on his face. Sighing tiredly he did a turn and jumped of the branch landing on his two feet right in front of the blond making him take a couple more of few step back.

"Tch... how tiresome. Is there any place in this city were I can take a decent nap?" He asked that question mostly to himself as he scratched the back of his head and yawn loudly while proceeding to move his hand to cover his mouth. Taking a moment to glance over at the brunette he analyzed him. The man had chocolate brown hair tied up in a tight mid spiky ponytail and charcoal piercing eyes that felt as if he was staring right through his soul and reading his mind. _"Damn it. He's taller than me and can pull of the I'm-lazy-but-still-cool aura."_He thought as he grabbed the hilt of the katana ready for whatever the brunette could through at him. As the blond eyed his movements he saw the other man unsheathe his katana in one move and swing it to his neck. By the time the blond's reactions came in it was only half way unsheathed and with the brunettes other lose hand he pushed the blond's hand back into the saya. Growling at his mistake and looking into the other man's eyes he new that he was at the strangers mercy.

"Too slow." He whispered lowly as tension built up in the air and Naruto could feel sweat dripping down the side of his face.

"Ah this is so troublesome." then it was completely shattered by the tired statement.

The brunette said as he sheathed his sword back into his saya and walked right past the blond without even bothering to say a word to him. Although the blond had a mountain of thing to say back. "Hey, wait a minute! Just who do you think you are?! You almost killed me for no good reason!" He shouted over to the man as he took a couple of steps until he stood in front of the brunette with his eyebrows scrunched together and a frown on his face.

Although all he received was a bored look and small pat on the shoulder. "I know people like you. Besides you taunted me. You were already about to unsheathe your Katana when I took a step forward. I was only protecting myself." Hearing those words Naruto looked away and tried his best to avoid eye contact knowing that the brunette hit the nail in the head. "Damn it... Was I that easy to read?" He mostly asked himself.

"Just a little."

As the blond rolled his eyes something grabbed his attention. A small bulge appeared on the outside on the side of the man's pants. Pointing at it he asked to him. "Hey.. um what's that in your pocket?"

"Jewels."

"_Well that was blunt... _" The blond thought as he couldn't believe that happening. It seemed as if everything that he had lost the guy in front of him had it, but he didn't know whether he was a thief or worked for someone inside the compounds of the estate. Glancing over at his pocket the brunette said. "Don't even think about it. I would hate to have to do more work that what I have." He said as he kept on walking ignoring the blond.

"Hey, wait a damn minute! I'm working for the shogun, but are you? Is that why you have those jewels?!" He screamed over to the brunette who was already starting to disappear out of his sight, but stopped when he heard his words. Looking back he nodded his head and sent a small wave as he heard a number of footsteps coming behind him and turned around to see the blond right behind him.

"What do you want?" He asked extremely tired that the blond hadn't left him alone yet.

"Are you going to give those to the Daimyo?"

"Yeah... why?"

"It was actually my job to find those and give them back, but sense you've already done that for me thanks." he said over to the brunette as he allowed a huge grin to plaster his face. "Guess we started out in the wrong foot. Name's Uzumaki Naruto. Your's?"

Hearing the blond's statement the brunette wanted to slap his forehead, but resisted the urge and let out a small smile. "Yeah. I know. Name's Shikamaru Nara. Hey gotta' go, but see ya' around." he said as he turned back around and went back to his business. As the blond was left there thinking he stopped and looked up at the sky. "Hmm... Where have I heard that name before?" he said to himself as he turned around and walked the opposite direction from the brunette and took his time going back home.

* * *

Shikamaru's POV

Life is tiresome. Life is troublesome. Life is a pain in the ass.

"Eg..." the brunette sighed as he barely sat up of the bed in cozy room. A moment before the sun rose up and grunted as he got his green ribbon that was set behind his sheets and put it on tieing his hair up. "yawning softly and rubbing his back he stood up doing his daily routines, barely eating break feast, and caring out orders. that was life for Shikamaru Nara, a check list. As he looked over to where the bed was a new scroll was there. how it ever managed to get here without him noticing he'll never know.

Not bothering to think about it he opened it and read its content by skimming through it;

"Goood morning Shikamaru-kun~

As you already know its your beloved, Kakashi-dono. As for today's assignment is very simple. Just go and retrieve some Jewels scattered on the forest near the compound where the thief was caught yesterday's. you should know exactly where it is. After that just bring it back and you'll get your pay. Although be ready for some... do I put this? Oh, a unique encounter.

Bye Bye Shikamaru-Kun."

The scroll read as he almost felt like gagging. He always did hate being called 'beloved' especially when it came from Kakashi. That could only mean that it was going to be a long day ahead for him. Sighing softly and running a couple of fingers through his hair and redoing his ponytail he barely whispered, "How troublesome." It made he remember the last time he said beloved and he eded up meeting the son of the food department and agriculture of this region, Choji Akimichi. Now that was a pleasant surprise. Funny and sweet guy always trying to help others out. Now, he was someone that he never expected to get along with, thankfully he did. Knowing Kakashi, he had a plan behind everything. Then again, when didn't he.

There has yet to be a moment that when he is fighting or doing an assignments that he doesn't feel watched. Almost controlled. Like if fate was wrapped in Kakashi's finger and controlling all his movements. That couldn't be, but then again it never explained why Kakashi almost always knew everything, and so damn accurately. Sighing softly he pushed the thought to the back of his head and went along to do his days assignment.

As his soft footsteps echoed silently he did a sharp turn and noticed the infamous Uchiha. He didn't like him at all. If it wasn't for his devilish good look and cocky smart ass attitude he would even think about hating him. Yet there ws something different about him today. As he was about to dismiss it he smelled an all too familiar smell. One that was engraved into his vary soul the moment he left his companion. Turning around he stared into the Uhiha's back and he could feel his stomach turn in grieve as he gulped softly. Turning around and walking away he didn't want to believe it he refused to after all those years of imprisonment.

As he walked out of the compound and onto the forest he took a deep breath already spotting a shard and then fallowed by a jewel. Even though he picked up every damn jewel on the grass forest floor he couldn't take the blond of his mind and he detested him for it. As a few hours passed and he noticed that there was no more ground to cover and that all Jewels were collected he decided to have a nap.

"Damn you, Naruto Uzumaki..."

The brunette mumbled as he closed his eyes and let sleep engulf him once more. Dreaming of the blond he immediately woke up. As the time passed by he heard that voice, that bubble of sunshine that made him go crazy with happiness. that made him fall to the floor madly in love with him. That voice that soothed him to sleep those horrible nights.

"Naruto..."

He mumbled above a whisper as he noticed he was being talked to. It took him a moment to realize how he should actually react. Either happiness and attack his lips with kisses that erupted with love, or completely ignore that he even existed and walk away not knowing who he is, _again._

Yeah, again sounded better now. It was a grave mistake, but it didn't matter. He couldn't blow his cover. Stepping down in front of the blond he was inwardly happy that he was still taller. He wanted to hug him, smoother him with the love of days past. Inwardly biting his lip he glanced at his little movement, but unsheathed his Katana faster than the speed of light. _"So persistent. Its cute." _he thought as he sheathed his katana back into his saya and wanted to walk away. "I need to breath. I need to get away from him!" he thought as he heard the blond's question. turning around to face him he could smell his scent. A hint of ramen for break feast and oranges and apple, which made his senses work on overdrive.

"Jewels." he answered bluntly and heard the other questions and answered them back. _"Apparently he hasn't really changed. Still asking questions like no tomorrow although trusting people like your life ends tomorrow. Naruto... didn't you learn from your mistake?" _he thought as he glanced at the blond and saw his grin which made him melt on the spot. "Yeah. I know. Name's Shikamaru Nara. Hey gotta' go, but see ya' around." he answered as coolly as he could. As he turned around taking his time for the first five minutes making sure he wasn't being fallowed he sat down next to a tree thankful that the blond didn't ask him any questions and let his fingers touch the rough surface of the bark of the tree.

Letting out a frustrated scream he could almost hear himself tear a vocal cord making himself a mental note that he might lose his voice tomorrow. "Why is he here?!" he asked as his hands ran through his hair as he clutched the ribbon and pulled it off. "Uzumaki Naruto forgive me, I love you." he mumbled as the tears started to roll down his eyes and sobs started to form. "Damn it. Not in this time of the year. I made a promise I wouldn't cry. Its alright if he didn't remember me. I don't mind." he said as he let the tears out with the pain in his chest as he could feel his stomach begin to turn. Getting on his knees and leaning the upper part of his body supporting it by his arms. Opening his mouth slightly he ended up throwing up his morning break feast and then some. Frowning he feel to the side closing his eyes and putting a hand over his stomach. "I hate that I love you, Uzumaki." he said as he sat up slowly and ended up staring up at the sky thinking. _"If this is revenge then... I'll accept it. If this is pain for me, what could have it been or you?_" he thought.

As a small piles of leafs were stepped on he instantly looked back and saw Kakashi, how he hated him, detested him for making him do this. "Daimyo-dono... what are you doing here?" as he instantly whipped his tears away and glanced back at him with his easily bored attitude. He knew how to hide his emotions so well it was hard for anyone to tell the difference. Hell, he was even better than the Uchiha himself. "Oh, me? Nothing much. Heard a weird noise as I was taking my walk and just a little surprise at what I'm seeing." He said behind his fan. Noticing the there was no one around he put his fan away and showed his face to the deer. "Well, did you enjoy your unique friend?" he asked as he literally straddled the brunette in between his legs and their hips kissed each other and one hand traveled inside Shikamaru's hakama.

"Daimyo-dono..." Shikamaru muttered as he didn't even have the strength to stand up and especially when he had Kakashi ontop. He didn't look like the guy to posses much strength, but then again you would be sadly mistaken. Shivering slightly he felt his neck being licked and nibbled on by the scarecrow and closed his eyes in disgust. "Now now, my beloved Shikamaru, I know that Naruto has a very special part in your heart for you that you wont ever let anyone find out about or even go near." he said and paused for a moment as he kept on nibbling on the same area earning a moan from the brunette. "But... you. Are. Mine. And I don't share my property." The silver haired man said in a dark tone as his eyes glared daggers at the brunette, as Shikamaru gulped slightly and frowned. When that glare cme along he didnt even bother to joke about it.

Stopping after getting the brunette royally turned on, he licked his lips and opened his mouth slightly twirling his tongue with the brunette in a battle of dominance not caring if he ever kiss back. "Damn you... bastard... two faced asshole." Shikamaru said barely above a whisper, but Kakashi heard it and let a dark smirk filled his face. "So? I did save you from that horrible life that you have. Now, I'll expect you for my regular midnight snack." he said over to Shikamaru as he straightened his kimono up and opened his fan to cover his face. "bye bye, Shikamaru~" he said with the play full taunting voice that deceived a nation as the mask of a joker regained its thrown.

"That man... is a force to be reckoned with." Shikamaru thought as he closed his eyes shut tightly trying to think of anything, but those two men who royally turned him on and would be the end off him. "So much for freedom. How troublesome..." he thought as he tried to think of anything, but them. Laying down he knew that if those Jewels weren't important he wouldn't have even bothered. Glancing up at the clouds he frowned slightly and jawned. He was still jealouse of the freedom clouds had. Something that he didn't think he could attain someday. Well at least not anytime soon.

* * *

Naruto's POV

"Shikamaru Nara." Naruto let that name slide out of his lips as he though and liked his dry lips. Shivering slightly as he made his way towards the bustling streets of the town he would explain everything to Iruka. Maybe he would know something about a Shikamaru Nara, but then again he didn't want to cause the old man anymore trouble that he already had. Glancing at the market stand that was filled with a variety of fruits and vegetable he glanced around seeing that no one was there and stolled two apple and about three pears.

Walking back like nothing had happened he took out the bright red apple and took a bite out of it. As some moments passed and he did his regular Hello's and good mornings he did a small turn and went straight to his flower shop. As the door was open he saw people inside and rose a curios eyebrow at that. There was barely any costumers so early in the morning. As he stepped inside his eyes slightly widen as he ducked and incoming sandal. "DAMN YOU UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto heard his name being yelled by the purple haired male. "uh... oops." Was all he could muster as he ducked the other shoe. "Are you stupid?! I could have gotten kicked out because of your stupidity!" Rakuto said as he grabbed the blond by the collar of his Hakama and shook him allowing for all the fruits to fall out of his sleeves and make the blond dizzy.

"You damn idiot. I thought no more public affection. I Hate kissing you!" he said as he never stopped shaking him like a rag doll. As Naruto glanced over at Iruka for help, meanwhile Iruka just shook his head and gave a smile. The one that said, Dont - get - me - involved - in - your - problems. Frowning slightly and finally being able to pull away he sighed softly and hugged the other male tightly. "I'm sorry Rakuto. you know I had to get the Uchiha of my case. You know how badly I hate him." he pouted as the Rakuto's eye twitched slightly in defeat every time the blond played those cards.

"Hmpf... fine. I agreed to be your fake boyfriend for some good reasons, now go and do my chores until the Uchiha comes."

"Wha... I don't wanna'. And hey! Wait a minute. But why is Sasuke gonna come?" he pouted and looked away allow for his bottom lip to stick out and cross his arms over his chest.

"Maybe because you fell asleep and never meet up with me the night before!" Rakuto screamed as he calmed down and sighed. "_Gees Naruto. You know I love you, but damn. _" the boy thought and sighed softly.

"Anyways he'll be here any moment and he'll be here to tell you everything about the cleaning duties, training, and missions but with more details. Now... I just came to let my anger out on you and check up on you." he said the last part with a smile and kissed the blond on the forehead. "Now behave and try to get along." he said as he left and waved to both of them.

"that's what you get Naruto." Iruka mumbled as he stared at the blond knowing he didn't hear him and sighed. "Well anyways Naru-chan. How did the treasure hunt go?" he asked and leaned against the wall. "It was okay, I meet a Shikamaru Nara that said he was going to handle it and give the jewels to the Daimyo." he said as he glanced over at the dolphin. "Ah I see." Iruka said in a monotone voice as the name rang alart alarms in his head. Apparently, Naruto didn't remember and that was good enough for him. He didn't want the blond to remember the memories. but it will be undeniable sooner or later that the truth might come out. As a knock was heard on the door both of then let their attention stray to the door and see the Uchiha standing there.

"Pardon for the enteruption."

He said in a monotone voice as the both stared at him waiting to see what was going to happen in this cleaning duties and mission. A the brunette set the scrolls on top of the small flower table he glanced at both of them and waited for the to get comfortable so they could listen well. Although it never seized to amaze them how well carried his aurora and presence was carried out. He was also a force to be reckoned with.

"Now... lets get started. " The brunette began as he stared into the blond's sky blue orbs knowing that a battle was going to errupt at any moment.

* * *

well thats it for the fourth chapter. so sorry it took so long for it to come out. my computer broke and i coudnt do anything about it. sorry again. I hope you all enjoyed it and liked the little Kakashi twist. i mean come one. you know this story was asking for a twist like that. it needed it. Although editors are still welcome and I thank everyone who has read and people who have given constructive critisim to it and gorgeouse reviews. i thank you all dearly for it and hope you keep on reading it. Thank you everyone. love~ Evelyn.


End file.
